


Unforgiven - The Dating Game

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel dating issues, F/M, Vala dating issue, Voyeurism, daniel's shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala's not happy when Daniel cancels what she perceived as a date. Daniel in the shower and Vala sneeks a peek... and contemplates forgiveness. D/Vness.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 5





	Unforgiven - The Dating Game

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This was much better than what was planned for their date – that he insisted was not a date. The one he'd canceled because of some slight bruising from the little tussle they'd all gotten themselves into on P23-896.

Samantha… maybe even Cameron…would call this voyeurism. She didn't much care.

When she'd barged into the locker room, angry, she'd expected to be tossed out. That didn't happen. Reynolds and team – who were just finishing up dressing – only nodded and dashed out leaving her alone. Well, not really alone.

The sound of the shower drew her across the room and she peeked her head around the corner, felt weak, anger washed away, and staring wide eyed and mouth agape, she watched him.

Okay, so the bruising on his side from mid-rib to hip was a bit more than slight. Maybe she'd forgive him for canceling.

Water cascaded over Daniel's perfect body and Vala struggled to keep her breathing quiet. She chewed her lip and studied his form from head to toe. There was no guilt. After all, he'd seen her naked. And she had been unconscious! Maybe she wouldn't forgive him for canceling. All she could see consisted of his side and his very, very nice backside. Yes, very nice. Even nice enough for forgiveness…but he'd seen her full frontal nakedness. So no, no forgiving.

When someone tapped her shoulder, Vala jumped and pulled her head back around the corner. Her eyes went wide but she had the sense to remain quiet.

Cam frowned, jerking his thumb over his shoulder and mouthing 'get out'.

Finger to lip in a 'be quite' gesture, she emphatically shook her head no, pointed to herself, then fingers to thumb she signed 'talk' and pointed towards Daniel.

The colonel gave her the one eyed glare and forcefully gestured his arm out towards the door, finger pointed.

When she didn't budge, Cam grabbed a handful of her jacket and hauled her backwards intending to drag her if necessary. She dug her heels in, and grasped the edge of the doorway to the shower.

Daniel turned his head, having heard the scuffle. "Hello?"

Pushing Vala back against the wall, Cam leaned out. "Oh, hey, Jackson. Just checking on you. Doc says you're pretty banged up."

"Yeah, but not as bad as I'm gonna be when Vala gets a hold of me. She's really pissed. She thinks we had a date. Imagine that! I told her I'd take her with me to the new museum exhibit. I need to stop doing that."

"Good idea." Cam retreated behind the wall and smirked at Vala who smirked back.

"It was a date!" She hadn't meant to yell it out loud.

"Holy buckets!" Daniel covered his more vulnerable parts with a wash cloth. "Mitchell, get her out of here!"

"I'm tryin' man, she's bein' pigheaded."

"Daniel, you promised. You keep promising and keep canceling. And, I'm really sorry you're so bruised. It looks just awful, and I do feel sorry for you, but you did promise."

His head dropped for a moment. Even knowing she must have been watching he didn't blush. He was getting used to her behavior. The water turned cold and he shut it off, yanked the nearby towel from the hook and wrapping it around his waist, came out to view the two intruders. "You were watching?"

"Not long enough." Vala grinned wide, before raking her gaze over his damp body. "I see you're ready for our date."

"Not in a million, million years." Running a hand through his wet hair, Daniel glared.

"I can wait." Her finger snaked out and ran the line from chest to towel.

Shocked, both men blinked simultaneously.

"Damn, woman, you're audacious!" Cam nearly blushed.

"Not really, just determined to have my Daniel."

"Over my dead body!" The two men said in unison.

"I'll be ready in an hour, darling. You're still unforgiven, but we'll work on that. I need to shower…care to watch?"

"Out!" Both Daniel and Cam shouted at the same time.

An uncomfortable silence settled after Vala exited.

Finally, Daniel sighed and lifted his gaze to Mitchell. "Actually, I wouldn't mind watching." He grinned. "I'm never going to get rid of her, you know, she'll wait me out."

"Yeah, well, Doc says you're on stand down for a week. Not much time, but its something."

"Right."

"Wait! You don't mean you're gonna ask her out on a real date?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Aw, damn man, that's just not right."

"You'll get over it."

"Right."

END~


End file.
